le Roi sous la Forêt
by Kedralyn
Summary: Thorin, prisonnier de Thranduil, devient involontairement le confident de ce dernier. POV Thranduil, slash gentillet.
1. Première Confrontation

**Bon. Ce qui devait être à la base une série de drabbles s'est transformée en fin de compte en un OS. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'écrire de petites choses ^^.**

**Attention, spoiler sur le deuxième film, si vous n'avez pas lu le livre. **

**Rating: k+, pour slash sous-entendu mais chaste.**

**o|O|o**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur la forêt de Mirkwood. Il fait bien sombre, dans ce petit salon perdu dans le palais du roi. Un feu mourant dispense une lueur tremblante, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs recouverts de boiserie fines. Tout ici respire la richesse et l'opulence, des tentures de velours qui recouvrent les sièges aux incrustations de pierres précieuses dans la cheminée de marbre. L'endroit est réduit, mais son propriétaire aime à y passer de longues heures, à admirer ses biens ou à réfléchir sur les importantes décisions qu'il doit prendre.

Deux personnes sont installées dans de profonds fauteuils ouvragés, le regard plongé dans le rougeoiement des flammes prêtes à s'éteindre. Ils ne s'échangent pas un mot. Leurs silhouettes sont à peine visibles dans l'enfoncement des coussins, mais l'un d'eux lève de temps à autre la tête vers son compagnon, qui ne daigne pas lui adresser un regard. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils assis là ? Thranduil Oropherion ne saurait le dire. Son esprit est déjà trop embrumé par le capiteux cru du Dorwinion qu'il boit depuis des heures.

Et d'habitude, il boit seul. Mais ce soir, son fils a décidé de lui porter compagnie. Thranduil est le premier à rompre le silence qui se fait de plus en plus pensant.

- Que me vaut cette honneur ?

- Ma présence vous importune-t-elle, Ada ?

La voix de Legolas se veut légère, mais son père y décèle une pointe d'amertume. Le roi baisse les épaules, lâche un soupire.

- Non, certes non. Reste, si tu le désires.

Son ton est sec, cassant. Il s'en rend compte trop tard. Son fils relève brusquement la tête. Leurs regards se croisent. Le roi réalise soudain qu' il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Ada… »

Le prince hésite. Il connait les réactions belliqueuses de son père, et il sait qu'il s'aventure en terrain dangereux. Thranduil s'impatiente.

« Ada, reprend Legolas. Que comptez-vous faire de… ces Nains ? »

Le fils d' Oropher manque de s'étouffer de sa gorgée de vin. Il tousse, se frappe la poitrine du poing, et murmure pour lui-même :

_« Evidemment, cela devait forcément être en rapport… »_

Thranduil relève la tête et regarde son fils avec fermeté. Il ne répond pas immédiatement, la question mérite réflexion. Effectivement, que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire de cette curieuse compagnie de Nains, débarquée d'on ne sait où ? Et que faire de leur chef… ? Lui et ses compagnons croupissent dans ses geôles depuis des jours. Doit-il employer la manière forte ? Non, il vaut mieux que cela. Il n'est pas un vulgaire Homme du Sud.

D'ailleurs, il se doute des intentions premières du prince Nain. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils se sont perdus dans ses bois, sur la route de l'Est.

Le roi sindar tend le bras, attrape le pichet en cristal posé devant lui. Même s'il ne peut le voir, il sent le regard désapprobateur de son fils lui brûler la nuque. Son geste s'arrête un instant, mais il finit par se servir, faisant couler un mince filet de vin dans sa coupe qu'il remplit à ras-bord. Il lève le verre devant lui avec une infinie lenteur, observe distraitement le miroitement des flammes dans le liquide rouge sombre. Il porte ensuite la coupe à ses lèvres, qu'il avale d'une traite.

- Répondez-moi, je vous en prie.

Thranduil esquisse un sourire mauvais.

- Je leur ferai cracher le morceau, dit-il à voix basse. Qu'importe les moyens mis en œuvre.

Legolas se lève brusquement, traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées. Son fauteuil, rejeté en arrière, grince sur le dallage de pierres. Thranduil crispe la mâchoire. Son fils baisse les yeux vers lui, le visage figé. Ses yeux, néanmoins, jettent des éclairs à travers la pénombre de la pièce. L'elfe marmonne de vagues excuses, avant de s'éclipser de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une curieuse sensation s'empare alors du roi. Une sensation de vide, peut-être. Il ne saurait dire. Une émotion qui revient trop souvent, qu'il cache néanmoins avec habileté sous les apanages de fierté et d'irascibilité qui ont fait sa renommée dans Arda toute entière.

Ses pensées vagabondent alors à son fils, dont il devrait être fier. Ce fils qui préfère errer sous les étoiles en compagnie des sentinelles plutôt qu' apprendre à gérer un royaume. Lui-même a tant à faire… Sa gorge se serre soudain. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Les ténèbres de Dol Guldur avancent un peu plus chaque jour. La forêt se fait de plus en plus menaçante. Personne au palais n'ose le dire, mais tous le savent : l'Ombre est de retour. Aux portes de son propre royaume qu'il chérit tant.

Thranduil n'a pas peur du conflit. C'est un guerrier. Il a déjà mené ses troupes aux grandes batailles de jadis, et il le refera si nécessaire. Il combattra sans faillir pour défendre son peuple, mais une terreur sourde l'habite. Legolas… Peut-être l'enverra-t-il ailleurs, quand le moment viendra. Loin d'ici, loin de tous ces dangers qui attendent leur heure, dissimulés dans les ombres. Il ne peut pas perdre son enfant. Pas son fils unique, le dernier de sa lignée…

Le roi se lève, fait quelques pas, s'accoude sur le rebord d'une petite fenêtre. Il pleut, dehors. Il écoute d'une oreille absente les gouttelettes d'eau frapper la pierre brute de son domaine. Il tend une main dans la nuit, recueille quelques gouttes au creux de ses doigts, qu'il porte à ses lèvres. Il grimace. Tout semble inchangé, mais même la pluie a un goût amer…

Il revient sur ses pas, avale d'un trait un autre verre. Le pichet est vide. Tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Sa main tremble, ses jointures se blanchissent. Sa coupe éclate entre ses doigts, sa mâchoire se serre de douleur. Il saigne. D'un geste rageur, il bande sa main d'un morceau de nappe qu'il arrache d'un coup sec. Le tissu prend rapidement une teinte carmin, mais il n'en a cure. Il aura tout le temps pour se soigner. _L'éternité_, s'il le faut.

Il est ridicule. Ridicule, ivre et _seul_. Dire qu'il est roi…

Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Une personne extérieure à ses problèmes, extérieure à Mirkwood, même. Mais une personne qui le comprendra, qui a conscience de ses responsabilités. Il y a bien _quelqu'un_ qui correspond à cela, ici. Une personne en qui jamais il n'aurait pensé s'il n'avait bu ces litres de Dorwinion.

Thorin…

Le roi sindar déglutit avec peine. Son orgueil devrait le pousser à refuser cette idée, mais le vin qui embrouille son esprit a raison de lui. Il traverse la salle, ouvre la porte, s'engouffre dans le couloir éclairé de quelques torches. Ses jambes ne lui répondent plus. Il traverse de longues et silencieuses salles, n'adresse pas un regard aux gardes qui se redressent vivement sur son passage. Il marche ainsi de longues minutes, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Ses pas le mènent enfin face à une lourde porte de bois. Il lève une main pour la pousser, mais son geste s'arrête. Il reste un instant ainsi, immobile, à regarder les tremblements de ses doigts dans le vide. Il se sent presque fasciné par la blancheur de sa peau sur le bois sombre en face de lui.

Il peut encore faire demi-tour, retourner dans ses appartements et oublier le prince Nain au fond de son cachot…

Thranduil pousse la porte d'un geste faussement assuré, et descend l'escalier de pierre qui semble s'enfoncer jusqu'aux cavernes de Mandos. Il dévale les marches, son long manteau argenté flottant derrière lui. La descente lui semble être une éternité. Ses pas, légers comme le vent, ne brisent pas le lourd silence. Il finit par arriver dans les culs-de-basse-fosse, troublés, eux, par les bruyants ronflements des Nains. Deux gardes, assis à une table, jouent aux cartes. Ils lèvent la tête à la venue de leur roi, se redressent et baissent les yeux avec respect. Thranduil leur intime l'ordre de s'éclipser. Ils disparaissent dans les escaliers, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Le sindar avance vers le couloir bordé de cellules, se cache dans un recoin et attend. Il prête l'oreille aux sons nocturnes. Son ouïe fine lui indique qu'ils dorment tous, sauf un.

Thorin veille. Cela fait peut-être des jours qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil. L'elfe comprend que le nain a du mal à trouver le sommeil, qu'il ressasse sans arrêt de sombres idées. Thranduil, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il a à l'encontre de la lignée de Durin, ne peut l'en blâmer. Le fils d'Oropher reste dans l'ombre, à écouter la respiration profonde et régulière du prince. De là où il est, il perçoit même les puissants battements de son cœur. La ligne de ses épaules se détend, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Il y a quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ces sons graves et répétitifs… Quelque chose qui éveille en lui des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, il ferme les yeux. Les minutes passent. Il lui semble que ses propres battements de cœur se mêlent à ceux du fils de Thrain.

Le nain se met à marmonner pour lui-même en khuzdul. Thranduil ne connait pas un traître mot de cette langue gutturale qu'il juge vulgaire, mais il en devine néanmoins le sens. Le ton de Thorin, d'abord agressif, devient progressivement triste et nostalgique. Il se remémore le passé, des choses perdues et oubliées. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il aussi pour ses neveux… L'image d'un Legolas gisant, couvert de sang, traverse soudain l'esprit du roi sindar. Sa gorge se noue. Il se sent étrangement proche de son prisonnier, malgré tout le dédain qu'il peut lui adresser.

Dehors, il ne pleut plus. La lueur de la lune traverse les barreaux d'une fenêtre, et vient éclabousser le dallage humide de taches argentées. Thranduil hésite un instant à avancer, à s'exposer à la vue du nain. Il s'apprête à faire un pas, mais se ravise. Lui qui était venu pour lui parler, il se trouve maintenant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot… Il recule, dos au mur, se laisse retomber dans un léger bruissement de soie contre la paroi de pierre brute.

Le nain se tait. Thranduil se raidit. Il l'a entendu. Thorin se presse contre les barreaux de fer, et plisse les yeux dans l'espoir de percer les ténèbres. L'acuité visuelle des nains dans la pénombre est réputée, mais elle ne peut percer en l'absence totale de lumière. Le sindar remercie Eru de lui avoir permis de trouver sa cachette.

« Qui est là ? »

La voix grave et posée de Thorin rompt le silence. Il fronce les sourcils d'agacement. Il ajoute avec défi :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. _Montrez-vous_ ! »

Thranduil se relève lentement. Autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il sort de l'ombre, fait quelques pas en direction du prince. Ses longs cheveux blonds paraissent presque lumineux à la lueur des étoiles. Son visage reste de marbre, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange.

« _Vous_… »

Thorin crache presque ce mot. Il reste immobile, et regarde avancer vers lui le roi elfique. Ses yeux reflètent une colère farouche. S'il n'y avait pas ces barreaux entre eux, le nain lui aurait sans doute déjà sauté à la gorge. Thranduil soutient son regard, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

« _Moi_, répond-il simplement. »

Le prince nain lui tourne le dos, et va s'asseoir lourdement sur sa couchette. Il pivote à nouveau la tête vers l'elfe, lui adresse un sombre regard et dit d'un ton sardonique :

- Vous êtes venu en personne me harceler ? Ou peut-être avez-vous concocté une torture aussi longue et raffinée que vos oreilles pointues ?

- Cela vous déplairait-il tant ?

Thorin ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Thranduil jubile intérieurement du trouble qu'il a instauré au nain.

- Disparaissez.

- Vous êtes mon hôte, répond le fils d'Oropher sur un ton moqueur. La bienséance veut que l'invité se plie à la loi du maître de maison.

Le prince se relève brusquement, traverse sa cellule et vient se placer à nouveau contre les barreaux. Sa voix se réduit à un murmure.

- Vous êtes ivre, vous sentez l'alcool à une lieue. Vous êtes abject. _Abject et lâche_.

La tête de Thranduil bascule légèrement sur le côté. En temps normal, il l'aurait égorgé sur le champ. Mais il s'agit de tout sauf d'un temps normal. Le roi fait encore un pas. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. Il baisse la tête vers le nain qui ne lui arrive qu'à la poitrine, observe avec attention les veines argentées qui parsèment son épaisse crinière sombre. Il est si différent de lui…Sans doute le trouve-t-il réellement repoussant, avec son menton imberbe, ses joues éternellement jeunes, sa taille fine et élancée. Après tout, Thorin est loin lui aussi de représenter les canons elfiques. Mais quelque chose en lui l'attire. Peut-être est-ce l'éclat indompté de ses yeux, la force brute qu'il dégage, ou son aura royale…Il ne saurait dire.

Thorin ne recule pas. Il lève la tête, plonge son regard dans celui qu'il considère comme un traître et un couard. Thranduil y lit toujours du mépris, mais il lui semble que la tension des sourcils du nain s'adoucie lentement. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, sans s'échanger un mot. Le bruit de leurs propres battements de cœur résonne sourdement dans leurs oreilles. Ils se toisent, se défient du regard, et tentent chacun d'ignorer l'emballement de leur respiration. Le nain lève une main, attrape un barreau de sa cellule.

Un grognement sourd, un peu plus loin, fait sursauter l'héritier de Durin. L'un des nains est en train de s'éveiller. Le roi tourne une dernière fois la tête vers son prisonnier, les lèvres pincées. Il lui adresse un sourire étrange, puis marche à reculons avant de disparaître dans le noir. Ses yeux scintillent un instant dans l'ombre, puis s'évanouissent dans un dernier éclat, laissant le prince nain seul dans la nuit.


	2. En tête-à-tête

**Bon... J'ai décidé d'apporter une suite à cet OS et d'y insérer un semblant de scénarii. J'aime ce couple-là, gnâââh. J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir sur grand écran, cette confrontation.**

**Ah, aussi: Je pense changer bientôt le rating, parce que j'ai tendance à supposer qu'il risque de retreindre mon imagination... ;D Bonne lecture! **

**o|O|o**

« Amenez-le. Et ne tardez pas, j'ai fort à faire. »

Les deux sentinelles elfiques, vêtues de légers vêtements verts recouverts d'une armure de cuir brun, hochent la tête en silence. Leur roi a décidément des idées bien étranges…Mais ils ne discutent pas. Leur rôle à eux, c'est d'obéir.

Personne ne discute face à Thranduil Oropherion.

Le roi sindar les regarde s'éclipser de ses appartements en silence. Il a longtemps réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait faire flancher Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil se doute bien du but de cette expédition; il veut néanmoins le soumettre, le plier, briser sa volonté et sa fierté.

Il y arrivera, coûte que coûte.

Le Sindar s'est convenu que la privation de nourriture serait, pour un vulgaire nain à la peau aussi dure que le cuir, une torture bien plus insurmontable que n'importe quelle brûlure au fer rouge. Il renifle un instant à la seule évocation de ce barbarisme typiquement humain. Pourtant, quelque chose lui rappelle qu'il ne fait pas mieux.

Thranduil a besoin d'étancher sa soif. Il s'installe sur le rebord de sa fenêtre (1), avale le contenu d'une coupe posée sur la pierre brute. Les gardes ne tardent pas à revenir. Ils poussent devant eux l'objet qui hante depuis trop longtemps ses rêves.

« Détachez-le. »

Les sentinelles hésitent, s'échangent un regard perplexe. Thorin Oakenshield fronce les sourcils.

- Mais, majesté… ose le plus hardi, d'une voix néanmoins teintée de nervosité.

- Vous ai-je donné le choix ?

La réponse de Thranduil est sèche, mais il n'a pas haussé la voix. Il n'aime pas voir ses ordres discutés.

- Non, majesté. Pardonnez-moi.

Le garde baisse les yeux au sol. Son compagnon se penche devant le prisonnier, fait tinter un lourd trousseau de clés. Les menottes tombent au sol. Thranduil s'installe nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, croise les jambes et pose son menton sur son poing fermé.

« Partez », ordonne-t-il à voix basse.

Les sentinelles se mettent au garde-à-vous puis disparaissent de la salle à grande enjambées, sans doute trop heureux de s'éloigner de cet endroit.

« C'est ainsi que l'on traite ses sujets, à Mirkwood ? »

- N'appelez pas cette forêt par ce nom, rétorque le sindar. Rappelez-vous de sa splendeur passée.

Thorin esquisse un sourire narquois.

- Je me rappelle de vous baissant la tête face à Thrór.

Thranduil se raidit, mais reste imperturbable.

- Je me rappelle de vous m'observant à la dérobée, rétorque-t-il, quand vous étiez adolescent.

Thorin se tient debout, au milieu de la pièce. Il ne préfère pas répondre à la provocation de l'elfe. Le Nain frotte ses poignets douloureux rougis par le frottement rugueux du métal contre sa peau. Il porte une tunique grisâtre qui retombe tristement sur ses épaules lasses, par-dessus des jambières sombres. Thorin lève vers le souverain un visage renfrogné, mais il n'y a pas d'agressivité dans son regard.

Par-dessus tout, ses yeux expriment la curiosité.

Thranduil exécute un large cercle du bras, paume vers l'extérieur.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Thorin fils de Thrain. »

Les lieux n'ont rien d'un modeste logis. Les murs sont recouverts de légères et délicates soieries aux motifs végétaux. La salle en elle-même est haute de plafond; le feu qui brûle dans l'immense cheminée ne parvient pas à réchauffer totalement l'atmosphère. Une petite table trône au milieu, entourée de deux grands fauteuils couronnés de longues ramures de cervidés.

Thranduil, du bout des doigts, présente deux coupes translucides dénuées d'ornementation.

« Je vous en prie, lui propose-t-il, prenez donc un verre avec moi. Je déteste boire seul. »

Le roi sindar est honnête, mais pourtant, un voile d'amertume assombrit ses yeux. Il boit toujours seul.

Thorin le regarde verser le vin dans les coupes, un air amusé sur le visage.

- Vous comptez me faire parler avec votre vinasse ? Sachez qu'il en faudra beaucoup. _Beaucoup_.

- J'ai d'autres idées en tête pour vous délier la langue, réplique l'autre sur un rire froid. Je ne gaspillerais pas un tonneau d'un tel cru pour vous.

Le Nain ne semble pas prendre la menace à la légère. Son attitude se fait plus offensive. Il gonfle la poitrine et avance d'un pas.

- Je pourrais vous tuer _là_, maintenant. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'arme.

Thranduil prend sa coupe, trempe les lèvres dans l'alcool. Il en avale une gorgée, qu'il fait tourner un instant dans sa bouche. Ses yeux se lèvent à nouveau vers son prisonnier. Son regard s'attarde sur la ligne ferme de ses épaules, descend le long de son torse qu'il devine puissant sous sa chemise rapiécée.

Le roi sindar se complaît à l'observer, telle une bête de somme sur un marché humain.

Les yeux de Thorin bouillonnent d'une rage contenue. Ses poings se serrent, sa respiration se fait plus profonde et plus audible.

- Nul doute que vous me terrasseriez en combat singulier, finit par dire l'elfe. Mais quand bien-même, qu'auriez-vous fait après m'avoir étranglé ? Il y a un précipice sous cette fenêtre et une centaine de sentinelles derrière cette porte.

Thorin n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Deux serviteurs viennent d'entrer dans le salon, porteurs de lourds plateaux de victuailles fumantes. Ils déposent la nourriture sur la table, et sur un coup de tête agacé de leur souverain, s'éclipsent de la salle à reculons.

L'odeur est tout bonnement alléchante. Thorin n'a rien avalé depuis des jours; qu'importe son mental, son corps perd ses forces. Il est au supplice.

- Je ne veux pas de vos traitements de faveur. Ne me prenez pas pour un animal, si vous vous imaginez m'amadouer avec de la viande.

Les épaules de Thranduil se secouent sur un rire silencieux. Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire horripilant, dont lui seul semble avoir le secret.

- Allons bon, je ne vous ai pas affamé ces derniers jours pour vous voir refuser ma table. Ressentez-vous de la culpabilité, maître Nain ?

- Vous m'avez changé de cellule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de mes compagnons.

- Ils sont bien traités et ne manquent de rien, je vous en donne ma parole. Les soldats n'ont pas à payer pour les mauvaises décisions de leurs supérieurs.

- Ce ne sont pas des soldats, siffle Thorin. Ils me suivent de leur propre chef. Ils n'ont pas peur de moi; ils me respectent.

Le Nain le regarde d'un air de défi. Le visage de Thranduil devient soudain grave; il se plonge dans les iris clairs de son prisonnier, reste un moment silencieux. Thorin ne sourcille pas et soutient son regard.

- Vous parlez de respect, reprend l'elfe, car le pouvoir n'a pas encore obscurci votre âme. Mais je peux lire en vous, fils de Thrain. Je vois des ombres dans votre cœur… J'y vois l'avarice, l'orgueil et la soif de puissance. Je les vois, car je les ressens au quotidien, ajoute-t-il après une imperceptible hésitation.

Thorin se raidit.

- Vous vous trompez.

La voix du Nain est grave, lente, sûre de lui.

- Vous vous trompez, car les émotions ont depuis longtemps déserté votre cœur.

- La peste soit de la nuque roide des Nains (2)! Soit, je mangerai seul, si tel est votre désir.

Thranduil se redresse sur son fauteuil orné d'andouillers de cerf. Il saisit délicatement ses couverts, puis se fige.

- Ne restez pas debout comme cela. Vous m'agacez.

Il lui présente le fauteuil en face de lui. Thorin réfléchit un instant, puis hoche la tête. Le Sindar l'observe du coin de l'œil traîner sa carcasse épuisée par les privations, puis se concentre sur son assiette. Il entend les pieds du siège racler sur le sol, le son étouffé d'un corps se laissant retomber sur les coussins. Thranduil esquisse un sourire; le Nain souffre, il est en position de faiblesse. Et il en est parfaitement conscient. Cet état de fait, pour l'arrogant Oakenshield, est sans doute une terrible torture tout au moins aussi douloureuse que la faim qui doit le tourmenter.

Le souverain elfique sent son regard brûler le sommet de son front.

Thorin, sur un ton amusé, lance soudain :

« Les elfes de Mirkwood ne se nourrissent donc pas de fougères assaisonnées ? »

Le Sindar tique légèrement suite à la prononciation du mot qu'il hait tant. Il pique de sa fourchette un morceau saignant qu'il relève lentement devant lui.

- Ne me prenez pas pour ce faiblard d'Imladris, rétorque-t-il sèchement. C'est à la force du bras que l'on combat des araignées géantes, pas à coups de grimoires poussiéreux.

Ces paroles se terminent sur un silence. Thranduil continue son repas, entrechoque ses couverts. Il semble presque oublier la présence du prisonnier à ses côtés quand celui-ci reprend à nouveau la parole :

« Pourquoi ce tête-à-tête ? »

Thranduil repose son couteau, relève la tête vers Thorin et fronce les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Toute cette comédie a un goût de rendez-vous galant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le Nain jubile intérieurement; il a réussi à troubler son geôlier.

- Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu continuer votre interrogatoire au fond de mon cachot, continue-t-il. Au lieu de cela, vous me proposez votre meilleur vin, et vous ne me questionnez même pas.

Le roi Sindar lui accorde maintenant toute son attention. D'une position de dominé, Thorin se sent à nouveau fort.

- Je suppose que vous vous interrogez encore sur ma venue de l'autre soir, demande l'elfe. N'est-ce pas ?

Thorin acquiesce silencieusement, un sourire au bout des lèvres. Thranduil réfléchit un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne veut pas lui laisser sous-entendre qu'il avait souhaité sa présence, l'avait même _désiré_. L'intense regard du Nain brûle à nouveau sa peau pâle. De chasseur, il passe proie. Le blond décide néanmoins de se prêter au jeu du nain, dont la pente s'avère dangereusement glissante mais délicieusement grisante.

- J'étais venu vérifier par moi-même si mon hôte de _marque _ne manquait de rien.

Sa voix est réduite à un murmure; Thorin doit se pencher en avant pour l'entendre convenablement. Il rétorque sur un ton amer :

- J'ai manqué de tout ces derniers jours.

- Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi. Et je dois avouer que mon plan a tristement échoué. Je ne vous pensais pas si…loyal, pour un _nain_.

- Libérez-nous, moi et mes compagnons. Et vous n'entendrez plus jamais de nous.

- Votre sens de l'humour est ma foi bien étrange... Vous mentez, Oakenshield.

C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Peut-être commence-t-il à ressentir une parcelle de considération pour son captif…

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous accorder la moindre chance de récupérer Erebor, continue le Sindar. Mon peuple n'a que trop enduré votre hégémonie.

Le souverain saisit sa coupe, se laisse à nouveau retomber sur le dossier du siège.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous libérer, reprend-il après y avoir trempé les lèvres. Une seule _bonne_ raison.

- J'ai vu l'Ombre dans vos bois, répond Thorin. Si les Nains récupèrent leur fief, nous vous aiderons à La combattre. Vous avez besoin de nous.

Thranduil repose brusquement sa coupe. Son attitude, pour la première fois depuis leur conversation, se fait menaçante. Le Sindar se redresse, se penche sur la table, pose violemment ses mains sur le bois. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs, que Thorin encaisse sans bouger.

- Ne me prenez pas pour le lapereau en cage que vous êtes, _Maitre Nain_. J'ai vu s'écouler deux Ages, combattu aux plus grandes batailles bien avant que vos misérables pieds ne foulent cette terre. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de votre _aide_.

Le Nain peut maintenant sentir son haleine avinée mêlée au parfum de la plus chère et raffinée des fragrances elfiques. Ses yeux rompent le contact visuel, descendent lentement le long du visage pâle, s'arrêtent sur les lèvres trop souvent teintées de rouge. Thorin relève à nouveau le regard, et plonge ses pupilles dans celles de son interlocuteur.

Il y lit de la colère, de l'amertume, et quelque chose qui ressemble à de la peur.

Thranduil Oropherion, célèbre à travers toute la Terre du Milieu pour ses hauts-faits et sa bravoure à la bataille de la Dernière Alliance, _a peur_.

L'elfe se calme aussi rapidement qu'il s'est emballé. Il se laisse retomber avec lassitude sur le siège, le visage pensif. De son orgueil pourrait bien dépendre de l'avenir de Vertbois…

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser voir à nouveau le jour, Thorin fils de Thrain. Erebor ne doit pas se relever des cendres du Doré. Pas tant que je régnerais à ses portes.

La gorge du Sindar se serre. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il avait souhaité qu'on se souvienne de lui…

- Comprenez que je fais cela pour le bien de mon peuple, continue-t-il, la voix brisée.

Sa détresse est presque palpable. Thorin reste pantois, incapable de réagir face à ce roi chancelant qu'il avait pourtant connu si pédant.

Thranduil recouvre rapidement ses moyens. Il ne s'est que trop laissé aller à la confidence.

- Je crois que notre entrevue se termine là, dit l'elfe de son habituelle suffisance. J'ai appris ce que je souhaitais. Un repas chaud et de la bière naine vous attendent dans votre cellule. Je déciderai de votre sort plus tard.

Thorin se lève lentement. Les sentinelles, postées derrière la porte du salon, entrent dans la pièce. Il se laisse docilement menotter, mais son regard indéchiffrable ne quitte pas le roi sindar. Il finit par lui tourner le dos, et disparaît dans le sombre couloir en compagnie des gardes.

Une fois de plus, Thranduil sait qu'il reculera sa sentence.

**o|O|o**

**Notes ****:**

**(1) Le palais de Thranduil est censé être une caverne, oui oui je sais…Mais j'y tiens, à mes fenêtres. Tant pis.**

**(2) Cette phrase est prononcée par Legolas quelque part dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, il me semble. Il la tient sans doute direct de papounet^^.**

**Ensuite ****:**

**Je me permets ici de mettre certaines choses au point. J'ai reçu quelques mp de fangirls outrageusement agressives (pas d'insulte dans le mot « fangirl », j'en suis une aussi^^) me demandant pourquoi j'avais osé envoyer une image aussi négative de ces elfes si beaux si parfaits.**

**OBJECTION !**

**Les elfes de la TDM sont loin d'avoir l'image édulcorée et angélique du Legolas des films. Ils commettent des meurtres, s'entretuent entre eux, ont parfois des tendances à la folie, violent…Oui oui, ils violent aussi. Peu importe si on répète encore et encore qu'un elfe ne survit pas à un viol, on ne me fera pas croire que l'union entre Eöl et Aredhel était consentie. Et pour couronner le tout, il la tue (par accident certes, le javelot était destiné à son propre fils, pas à sa femme). Je suis d'accord que ce couple est le seul exemple dans ce cas-là à ma connaissance, mais ils sont et reste des elfes.**

**Dans le même genre (mais sans consommer l'acte), Celegorm et son frère séquestrent Luthien car le premier est amoureux d'elle.**

**Pas très sain tout ça, n'est-il pas.**

**Et pour terminer, ****OUI**** Thranduil est alcoolique, ****OUI**** il a des tendances paranoïaques, ****OUI**** il est agressif, ****OUI**** il est cupide, et ****OUI**** il mange de la VIANDE.**

**C'est pour ça que je l'aime, ggggnnnih.**

**Voilà. Je vous aime aussi, mes lecteurs. 3 Bisous tout plein. **


End file.
